


old friends die hard

by ByTheLoveOfLucifer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLoveOfLucifer/pseuds/ByTheLoveOfLucifer
Summary: After years of not seeing Jack and the others you decide to visit your Family again.Who would have known that Family reunions can get that complicated





	1. visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just give it a Chance i know i'm not a good author

Visit

You shut down your laptop and turn off your phone. Enough work for today, you think to yourself and stand up, walking past your large office and stepping out the door.  
'Margerite, have you prepared everything for tomorrow?', you asked your assistent.  
'Yes, everything is done. I contacted all your clients and booked the flight. Tomorrow morning, 7 AM'  
You nodded and wished her a nice evening and left your workplace behind you. With fast steps you walked towards your car, sitting down at the back seat, and telling your car to drive home. Gladly cars nowadays could drive by themselves.  
You looked out the window, but you didn't really see anything. The only thing that mattered to you now was the fact that you would see all of them tomorrow again. Your family. The people who raised you, trained you and made you the person you were today.

At home you started packing. Just a bunch of clothes and necessary things like your toothbrush. You packed your charger, your laptop and tablet too, just to be sure you could work if it was needed. Officially you were on holidays, but there was always a problem you had to deal with. Some clients were just too dumb to install a security system, and since you were the designer of these you always had to be reachable. 

The next morning you drove to the airport. You passed the checks and soon you sat in the airplane, waiting till the flight started. A stewardess was offering you some water, with a fake smile on her face. The flight wouldn't be long, so you just listened to some music and started to read a book.

Your airplane landed safely, you got your bag and left for a taxi. Here the taxis were droven by omnics but you didn't mind that. For you the omnics drove more careful than humans or the self-driving cars did.  
The taxi ride was short too and soon you stood right before the headquarters of Overwatch. Your family. Your home.  
You were nervous and afraid to get in. It's been 10 years, since you left. Jack was disappointed and Ana too. Tracer wanted to convince you to stay, but you didn't listen. And now, you wanted to see them again, after leaving them so heartless. You only could hope they wouldn't be too harsh with you for leaving. Getting yourself together you walked towards the entrance.

Soldier:76 POV

The Carrier landed and Jack stepped out, rubbing his neck in tiredness. Sometimes he really felt like an old man.  
Walking down to the HQ, feet heavy and bones tired, Jack thought about a warm shower and his bed. He just needed a rest.  
After getting his gun back to the weapon stock and giving Winston a short report, Jack walked past the wide halls to his room.  
'Jack!' someone yelled from behind.  
Jack turned around and saw Mercy, all smiling.  
'She's here. She's here to visit us!'  
And he understood. The tiredness was forgotten and the aching muscles too. He knew who 'she' was. Jack started running. Down the hall, to the left, where her old room was. Without knocking he just bursted into the room. The moment he saw her his heart warmed up a bit.  
'C'mere, kid' he said and hugged the women, who left him 10 years ago. A single tear was rolling down his cheek.

Reader POV

Jack's hug left you wordless. You expected something else. Something more Soldier:76 would have done. Yell or argue or being moody. But definetly not a hug.  
But you hugged him back, glad he was happy to see you.  
Mercy already greeted you warmly, with a big hug too and warm words. You felt welcome the moment you saw her face. 

'Hey Jack.' you said with a muffled voice.  
He let go and looked into your face. You could only see his visor, but you knew his mimic was a kind one. You knew from his forehead. It always revealed his mimic.  
'It's so nice to see you again.'


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a bit in chapter one.  
> Previously ist been 5 years, but i made it into 10 since it gets along way better with the Story in my opinion.  
> i'd be happy about a few comments, wether you like the idea or not. Just interested.

You woke up in your old room, sitting on your bed, watching around. Everything was still the way you left it. It's clean and comforable, but you have the feeling that no one even dared to touch a chair or a lamp.  
After a warm shower you brushed your teeth and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your face has changed since you looked into that mirror 10 years ago. Your childish cheeks were gone and left some high cheekbones. Your eyes weren't as kind as they used to be back then. You hair is longer and got darker. And the scar you had on your lip was thinner now, hardly visible.  
'Let's go meeting the old folks' you said to yourself and went to your bag. simple sweatpants and a top would do it.  
You stepped out of your room, first watching around but no one was to be seen. You headed to the kitchen, since it was morning and probably the whole Team didn't know you were here, except Angela and Jack. But it was getting kinda late yesterday, thats why you didn't met the rest. 

Standing in front of the kitchen door you waited a second and took a deep breath. You haven't seen your familiy in ten years. That's quiet a long time. But now you were here, ready to see them all. You kind of regretted just running away back then, but what happened can't be changed and now you have to live with it.  
Breathing out, you opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.  
The talkings stopped and all eyes were laying on you. You swallowed, feeling your face getting red.  
'Morning.' You greeted.  
First there wasn't a response and your heart began beating against your chest.  
'Lexi!' you heard the deep voice of Reinhardt scream and the giant german man came running towards you. He took you into his arms, lifting you like an empty plastic bag and hugged you till you couldn't breath anymore.  
'Reinhardt you're killing me' you whispered and he let you down. He laughed and layed his giant hand on your shoulder

'Lexi, it's nice to have you here.' said Ana and hugged you too. You missed the old lady very much, since she's been kinda your mom.  
A lot of hugs and greetings followed and you felt so warm and loved. It was like you weren't vanished for 10 years, not even leaving a note and never giving a hint you were still alive.  
'Guys i'm so happy to be here. And i want to apologize for just dissapearing back then without saying a word. I was young and dumb and thought there wasn't another way.' You felt the tears begining to pool in your eyes.  
'We're happy to have you back here, Love!' Tracer said with her lovley british accent.  
'But we were worried the whole time.' Reinhardt mentioned.  
'You could have left a note.' Ana said now, liftling up her shoulders.  
'At least you could have called sometime so we know you were still alive.' Jack stated and looked at you.  
'Yes, yes i know. And I'm sorry. I just couldn't live this life anymore, that's why I went. I'm sorry you worried about me, but I did nice. I'm working at a big Company which produces security systems for houses and companies. My life is okay.'  
'Wait, you're working for Secure&Safe? The big Company that owns like 70 percent of all security cameras in over 30 countries? You working for that company?' Winston asked shocked.  
I nodded proudly. 'I'm in the developing department'  
'Unbelievable. Maybe you can help me with a problem i've got with my shields.'  
'Sure, why not.'

I only noticed after the breakfast that one person was missing.  
'Where's Jesse?' you asked Jack couriously.  
'He's on a mission with Hana and Lucio. Both of them are new in the team, but I'm sure you'll like them.


	3. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while I know  
> sorry bout that  
> buttttt I now have plenty of time to work on my Story so hopefully i can continue with it quickly  
> Thanks for the Kudos guys :)

Old Friends

'I don't know Winston. The wires seem okay, so normally it should work out now. Maybe you made a mistake with the programming but i can't help you with that. I'm sorry.'  
'Ah it's alright Lex. I just wanted to make sure I connected everything the right way.'  
'Why do you even have to work a new security system out? I mean the old one works perfectly fine.', you asked curiously.  
'Well yes, Lexi, it worked nicely before Talon got a new recruit. Her name is Sombra and she's a hacker. Our systems aren't save anymore.'  
'Hmm I've heard of her. She made up quite a few problems in my company. But I'm sure you'll find a solution. I mean, you're Winston. One of the smartest inventors of our time.' you said with a big smile on your lips. You truly adored Winston, because of his kindness and cleverness.  
'Well right now, I don't really feel smart. But thanks for looking. Now I know where I gotta search for the problem.'  
'No Problem, big guy. See ya at lunch.' with that you turned around, about to leave the laboratory. 

Walking down the halls, remembering the life you had in between these walls you kinda felt melancholic. Even though it was hard sometimes, with all the training and Jack and Gabe being harsh Dads. You remembered nice times.  
The day Jack bought you your first bike and taught you to ride it. The moment Gabe found out you had your first period. This man was able to run into open fire without fear, but the second he realized you started growing into a woman you could see the blank horror on his face.  
Your life here wasn't as bad as you remembered it to be back then. But as a teenager you thought this life was living hell. You wanted to escape so bad and now, while walking through the halls, you think that you were quite naive back then.  
But everybody grows up one day, even a naive teenager who beliefs to know better. 

You got to your room. At this time everybody should be in the training hall. You weren't sure if it's a good idea to join them. Not that you wanted to train with them, but to watch them in their daily routine. It has been your daily routine as well. What could possibly go wrong? You already could hear the heavy breaths and gruffs from outside the taining hall. You heard Jack shouting orders and Lena swooshing through the room. You entered the room, as quietly as you could. And for a few minutes you watched your old team. The strength and discipline you got to see was once your own. You didn't believe to be able to win a fight against one of them. You haven't trained properly in ages and the strong arms and legs you used to have were now thin and weak. Kinda sad that years of hard training and fighting went into nothing.

'Dear, did you come to join us?' you could hear Lena asking you in her lovely british accent.  
'Just watching, don't worry. I'm sure I wouldn't last a second any longer.'  
'Oh come one, you've been a great fighter. Nobody could throw knives with so much precision like you.', Jack disagreed, breathing heavily.  
'I haven't touched a knife since i left. I mean except for cooking reasons.' you said with a smile, but you knew you wanted to test it yourself. Did you really loose all of your ability? Jack always said that training is everything, but you really were a good thrower.  
'I'm sure you're still pretty good.'

'Fine I'm gonna test it. But don't have high expectations of me, I sure am miserable.' You got down, already stretching your arms. You felt the urge to be good. You wanted to show the old folks that you still were good enough, even though you didn't Train in ten years.

You were standing in front of the target, the pouch with the throwing knives on your hip.One small knife in your hand. You've missed the feeling of their weight in your hand, the feeling of their smooth surface. You started focusing on the target and brought yourself into position. You felt your muscles tense and with one smooth fast movement you threw the knife.  
It got stuck in the second inner circle. Back then you always hit the centre. You kinda were disappointed, even though it was a good result.  
'I told you, I'm not as good as I used to be.', you turned around, saying that lame excuse to hide yourself behind.  
'You haven't thrown a knife in ten years? And you still managed to hit the inner circle. That's quite good, Lexi. You can still be proud of your throwing skills.', Jack said and you felt better immediately.  
'That's really impressive, Lex!', Lena cheered you up. You smiled at her and thanked her.  
'So...You thinking about joining us again? We could really use your help here.', Jack asked you directly.  
'Jack...That's just not my world. I know it's hard to understand, you have served your whole life. But now that I've seen the other side of my possibilities I prefer my life as a security System designer. I'm sorry.'  
He laughed and rubbed his neck. He always did that when he felt uncomfortable.

After leaving the training hall and the others behind you, you decided to cook something for them. You remember cooking with Reinhardt back then. It has always been quite funny with him. He was the one joking around like a little kid and throwing flour at you. Ana always ranted at us afterwards, but she couldn't manage to hide the little smile in the corner of her lips.  
So yeah, you decided to cook something for the Team while they were still in taining.  
An hour later, you stood in the kitchen and were just about to throw some cheese over the casserole, when the team got into the dining hall.  
Reinhardt peaked into the kitchen, and when he saw you he came closer.  
'This smells delicious, Lexi. It seems like I've been a good cooking teacher back then.', he complimented himself.  
'You were the best Reinhardt. Without you I would've starved after leaving.', you said smiling at the oven were you could see the cheese melt.  
'Shall I set the table for you?', he asked.  
'Yeah, the cheese will take about 5 minutes, so we could prepare the table.'

After everyone sat down you brought in the heavy and big casserole to set it on the table. When cooking for such a large team, the dishes have to be large too.  
'Lexi, this smells really good.', Lena said and immidiately started eating as I put a portion on her plate.  
'I tried my best.'

After eating up some would go into their rooms to do some private stuff or just relax for themselves. Zenyatta and Genji left to meditate on the roof, Winston went into his labor and Lena...well nobody really knew what she was doing.  
The rest still sat at the table, talking to each other.  
'Lexi, you have to tell us one thing. Is there someone in your life who cares for you?', Jack asked out of the blue.  
'Well...No. Not really. I don't really have the time for a relationship and I don't think that I'd be able to have one.'

'Oh dear, why do you think that?' Mercy asked with sad eyes.  
'I don't really think that someone's wants a partner who has lived half her life as an assassin in an organization against terrorism.', You tried to explain, but honestly you weren't even looking for someone. You were happy without a partner.  
'Honey don't worry, someday you gonna find someone. I mean not one of us has a functional relationship, but believe me, you gonna find someone.' Anna said and took the last sip of her glass.  
You smiled at her and took the hot cup of tea in your hands.  
The evening kinda rushed from there on. Torbjörn and Reinhard were joking around, Ana said some embarrassing things about Jack and Reinhard. You laughed a lot and you felt honestly comfortable. As if some weight has been lifted from your shoulders and you were able to breath again.


End file.
